


Mission Compromised

by dododoendmylife



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Salty Tsukishima, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Crossdressing, Death, Flirting, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, might add more tags idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dododoendmylife/pseuds/dododoendmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You look great Tsuki." Yamaguhci snickered.</p><p>"Shut it or i'll end you." Tsuki hissed into the wired mic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abort Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first time ever posting one of my fan fiction's so please bare with it. I was just staring at my screen for long time trying to find the courage to post this lol. Anyways hope you enjoy.

_"You look great Tsuki."_ Yamaguchi snickered.

 

"Shut it or I'll end you." Tsuki hissed into the wired mic. Here he was, on a mission that seemed simple enough. Go under cover, eliminate the target, and get out before anyone knows you were even there. The only problem was that his cover was a woman. He wore a sleeveless black silk dress with slits on the sides running up to about mid thigh, black heels that made his legs look great, and a diamond necklace that hung from his slender neck He had on a long blonde wig that was braided into a French braid that hung on his shoulder and small padding on his chest to make it look like he at least had a chest. He wasn't muscular like most hit men (but that doesn't mean he isn't strong or can kick any persons ass) so he easily passed for a girl with his getup. "Any sign of the target? I just want finish this as soon as possible and get out of this getup."

 

 _"Ushijima should be on the second floor right now."_ Yamaguchi said. _"Once you eliminate him I'll be waiting out front and then we're gone"_

"Got it heading over there right now"

 

Tsuki scanned the large crowd looking for Ushijima and spotted him almost instantly, he was sitting at the bar drinking with two body guards by his side. 'This should be easy...' Tsukishima smirked as he began to strut his way towards him, catching the eyes of many men in the process. He sat just two seats away from his target instantly catching his eyes. Good now to just wa-

 

"I don't think we've had the pleasure to meet" -it. Tsuki turned to see his Ushijima smirking as he sat beside him, "Wakatoshi Ushijima."

 

"Futaba Aiko." Tsuki said outstretching his hand. Ushijima gently grabbed his hand to place a long kiss on his knuckles never breaking eye contact with _'Aiko'._ Tsuki resisted the urge to gag, instead he force a smile onto his face.

 

"May I buy you a drink, Futaba-chan?"

 

"Why I would love that, thank you." Ushijima motions to the small young bartender for two drinks, "Isn't this party just amazing Ushijima-sama?"

 

"I would hope so, I mean I am the one who arranged it." Ushijima says confidently trying to impress _'Futaba-chan"_

 

"Oh, well I am impressed, and people do seem to be enjoying themselves." Tsuki chuckles, he notices Ushijimas eyes scanning over Tsuki's body.

 

"You know Futaba-chan might I say you are one  _tall_ and _beautiful_ woman," Ushijima placed a hand on Tsukis knee and began to run his hand up his thigh.

_'oh shit...'_

 

"Two cocktails." A voice interrupted them. Tsuki turned to meet with a pair of dark eyes. The man had extremely messy bed hair that shot out in all directions, and had a threatening aura. There was just one problem, this wasn't the bartender from earlier. Tsukis eyes darted over to the cocktails that were being slid over to them by the new bartender. Tsuki hesitantly grabbed the drink the same time Ushijima did, feeling the bartenders eyes burn into him. Ushijima took a sip of his drink while Tsuki pretended to drink his not trusting it at all, seeing from the corner of his eye that the bartender turned away to serve someone else. Then all of a sudden one of Ushijimas guards bent down to whisper something in his ear.

 

"Excuse me one moment." He said in a dangerously low voice, getting up from his seat.

 

This was Tsukis chance, he pulled out a small vile from his bra and was about to pour it in Ushijimas drink and a hand grabbed his wrist before he could do anything.

 

"I don't think that necessary doll face.." a low voice said. Tsuki turned to see the mysterious bartender leaning against the counter, smirking, inches away from his face. Tsukis eyes widened, hes been compromised. "I already put something in there myself." Tsukis face went from complete horror to confusion. His thought were interrupted by a ear screeching scream, he turned to see Ushijima on the floor eyes wide and motionless with blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. Tsuki snapped his head back towards the bartender, his head restend on his hand and still smirking at Tsuki.

 

This Bastard, was also hit man. And he just stole his target. 

 

The room was filled with screams and chaos as people were rushing out, Tsuki shot daggers at the other hit man and wrenched his arm free from his grip and began to speed walk, mixing in with the croawd down to the first floor.

 

"Tadashi!" Tsuki growled, "Abort mission."

 

 _"What?"_ Yamaguchi gasped, _"Why? What the hell happened?"_

 

"Another hit man, killed my target just hurry and get out front I'm almost outside. These fucking heels!" Tsuki stopped

and pried them off his feet throwing them to side.

 

"I don't know they make your legs look fantastic." Tsuki froze, this fucking bastard. He whipped his head around to see the other hitman hands on his hips grinning. Tsuki staring daggers at him while the other man stared and smiled at him. Tsuki waited for the last few terrified people to run out before they where finally alone.

 

_"Tsuki?" Yaguchi said worried._

 

 


	2. Followed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IM NOT DEAD. Sorry for the long awaited update I've been busy with school and stress bleh. I've been working on this for the past two weeks with the little free time I had in class, and like I don't want anyone but my close friend's to know I write fanfiction and like a bunch of people would be like "Oh what are you doing" and look over my shoulder and i would always freak out. Anyways i hope you enjoy, even though this chapter probably sucks asssssss.

Kuroo quickly grabbed the small bartender and wrapped his arm around his neck and used his free hand to cover his mouth. He waiting for the small man to stop moving before he shoved him into a random supply closet in the back. He then pulled out a small yellow vile and poured it into one of the glasses.

 

 _"I hacked into security cameras, Ushijima is sitting at the bar, once you give him the drink get out of there quickly before the chaos starts."_ His partner Kenma said.

 

"Got it." Kuroo said picking up the drinks and entering behind the bar, when he noticed a particularly attractive blonde.

 

 _"Kuroo, that blonde is a hitman from Karasuno."_ Kenma interrupted his thoughts.

 

"What how do you know?" Kuroo whispered.

 

_"When I filled in for Yaku on Lev's last assignment, Lev got his ass handed to him by that guy, i'd be careful."_

 

Kuroo stayed silent, eyeing the hit man. He then saw the blondes eyes widen, and he saw Ushijima's hand running up the blondes thigh.

 

"Two cocktails" Kuroo interrupted smiling. They both turned to look at Kuroo, and his eyes locked with the other hit man. And oh lord how could someone with such round, innocent, golden eyes be a killer? But then those 'round innocent golden' eyes formed into sharp suspicious ones. He saw him dart his eyes to the cocktails. Kuroo watched his every move, he just couldn't look away, to intrigued by the blonde. His thought though were interrupted by some annoying customer asking for a beer. He rolled his eyes as he served the beer and quickly handing it to them. When he turned his attention back to the blonde he saw him pulling out a vile, about to pour it in Ushijima's drink. Oh, so they were both hired to kill Ushijima, too bad Kuroo already beat him to it.

 

Kuroo smirked and quickly grabbed the hit mans wrist. The blonde quickly turned towards them and their faces were just inches apart. "I wouldn't do that if i were you doll face. Besides, i already put something in there myself." Suddenly a ear screeching scream ran throughout the room and they both turned to see Ushijima lying dead on the floor, their eyes met once again and he saw how realization hit the blonde. His face turning into disgust as he ripped is arm out of Kuroo's grasp, hurrying away. Kuroo hopped over the bar and rushed after him.

 

"These fucking heels!" He heard the hit man curse as he finally caught up to him.

 

"I don't know I think they make you legs look fantastic." Kuroo said putting his hands on his hips. The hit man quickly turned to look at Kuroo, a menacing glare in his eyes.

 

 _"Kuroo what the hell do you think you're doing?"_ Kenma hissed.

 

Kuroo ignored his partner and continued smirking at the blonde. Suddenly the other hit man pulled out a knife from the hidden sheath on his upper thigh and slashed towards Kuroo. The knife barely missed Kuroo as he jumped back but he blonde kept moving towards him continuing to slash towards Kuroo, who was easily dodging each slash. Kuroo quickly ducked and jabbed his fist hard into his attackers stomach, sending him tumbling back. Kuroo, kicked the knife out of his hand and yanked him into him. Kuroo wrapped his arms around the blonde waist.

 

"Do you know how incredibly hot that was." Kuroo smirked at him. The blonde was frozen for a moment before he shoved himself off Kuroo and raised his eyebrow at him.

 

The other hit man opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the sounds of sirens. Shit.

 

 _"Get out of there now!"_ Kenma hissed.

 

Kuroo spun away from the blonde and whispered into the mic, "On it." When he spun back around the blonde was gone. Great.

 

~

 

About a week has passed since Tsukishima met with the mysterious wild haired hit man, he still remembers being pulled into the amns chest, strangely making Tsukishima's heart race. Wait, what was he thinking? He needed to stop thinking of that man and focus on eliminating his target. He was dressed as a caterer and was serving snacks scanning the crowd.

 

 _"Head of Oikawa Corp., Oikawa Tooru, male, 27 years old."_ Yamaguchi said giving Tsukishima information about his target. _"His personal guard, Iwaizumi Hajime, also 27 never leaves his side, like ever, its as if they are attached at the hip. Its going to be difficult to try and separate them."_

 

"I'll figure something out." Tsukishima grumbled silently. Then he spotted Oikawa, trying to feed his personal body guard a shrimp? Tsukishima took two steps before he was spun around.

 

"Well if it isn't blondie?" A low voice whispered in his ear, making Tsukishima shivered. He was pulled away to be faced with the exact same man from about a week ago. This was not a coincidence. Before Tsukishima could even react he was being dragged through the crowd. He was shoved into a supply closet and was turned and pinned to the wall, and his face was a mere inch away from the black haired man.

 

"Hi Tsukki." He said. Tsukishima's eyes widened how the hell did this man know who he was? And why is he here?

 

"How the hell do you know who I am?" Tsukishima said struggling against the mans hold.

 

"I had my partner hack into Karasuno's files and found out everything there is to know about you, even about this assignment right here." The mother man said smirking beining his face slightly closer to Tsukishima's face.

 

"What are you some kind of stalker?"

 

"Only for you~." He cooed.

 

"I don't even know you!"

 

"Kuroo Tetsurou, Nekoma."

 

Tsukishima's eyebrow twitched he didn't have time for this. He threw his head forward knocking Kuroo backwards. Kuroos hands released Tsukishima's wrists and Tsukishima tried to make a run for it but was grabbed by his shirt and yanked backwards, arms wrapped around his torso attempting to restrain him once more. He was about to throw his head back but froze when a face was buried into his neck inhaling his scent.

 

"That wasn't very nice." He growled.

 

"Really now?" Tsukishima said sarcastically. He then jumped and put his feet on the door launching himself back smashing Kuroo into the selves of cleaning supplies behind them.

 

Right when Kuroos back collided with the shelves he immediately let go of Tsukishima, eyes shut and cradling the back of his head from the pain. Kuroo’s eyes flew open upon hearing Tsukishima running out of the room.

 

“Shit.” He groaned getting up ad sprinting after him.

 

~

 

Tsukishima pulled the handgun hidden in the back of his pants. He planned to eliminate his target with as much discreteness as possible, but seeing as Kuroo’s here, he’ll have to settle with a hit and run. He turned the corner and was back to the party. He scanned the crowd quickly finding Oikawa talking to his personal body guard. Oikawa looked towards Tsukishima and they both locked eyes, Tsukishima smirked, pointing the gun towards Oikawa. As soon as he fired his hand was shoved down and a fist collided with his cheek. Tsukishima felt the gun ripped out of his hand as he fell towards the floor. Once his shoulder connected with the floor he rolled onto one knee and cradled his cheek, eyes closed from pain. His eyes shot open as he felt cold metal pressed against his forehead.

 

He looked to see that the gun was held by none other than fucking Kuroo himself. So this is how he was going to go out, killed by some creep with horrid bed hair, who wore the usual shit eating grin that he hated oh so much. Well, at least it would be quick. Tsukishima closed his eyes waiting for the bullet to be shot through his skull. Then he felt the cold metal leave his forehead, and felt a knee connect with his cheek, sent falling to the ground once more, everything going black.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i hope you enjoy this chapter even though it sucked ass. It took me a while too make, and there were times were i thought about just abandoning this story because my laptop would die while writing this and everything got deleted a SHIT LOAD of times, but i pulled through. Anyways i shall try to update again soon seeing as it is the weekend and i will have time but who knows, thank you for all your support and ill see you guys in the next chapter.  
> BUT BEFORE I GO, for my next upcoming fan fiction I really want to do an omegaverse au but idk if it should be another Kurotsuki fic. Should I do an omegaverse au with Kuroo and Tsukki,... or with a different couple? ;)


End file.
